peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 October 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-10-23 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from Israeli singer Ofra Haza, who he says nearly won the Eurovision Song Contest a couple of years ago and mentions that she sounds partly like Elizabeth Fraser, the singer of the Cocteau Twins. *Peel mentions that Andy Kershaw is the first BBC Radio One DJ, to have a bought a record for him and plays a track from it from the Fi-Tones Quintette. *Peel mentions that he is going to Bremen, Germany after the show to catch a ferry that leaves Dover at 4am to Belgium and drive from there to the German city with two of his eldest children (William and Alexandra). *Peel plays a track from Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin, who do a cover of Elvis Presley's Crawfish. Sessions *Marc Riley And The Creepers #3, recorded 25th August 1985, repeat, first broadcast 04 September 1985 *Beloved #2, recorded 13th October 1985. Tracklisting *Roxanne Shante: Bite This (7") 10 *Beloved: Josephine (session) #''' *Robert Wyatt: The Age Of Self (album - Old Rottenhat) Rough Trade ROUGH 69 '''# *Robert Wyatt With The SWAPO Singers: The Wind Of Change (7") Rough Trade *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Goin' Rate (session) #''' *King Everald: Afterall (7") Firehose FH 05 '''# *Conflict: Mighty And Superior (LP - Only Stupid Bastards Help EMI) New Army *Microdisney: Birthday Girl (7") Rough Trade *Ofra Haza: Galbi (12") Hed-Arzi *Beloved: Up A Tree (session) *Fi-Tones Quintette: I Call To You (LP - The Fi-Tones) Relic *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Bard Of Woking (session) :(Mike Smith trailer) *Cabaret Voltaire: L21ST (LP - The Covenant , The Sword And The Arm Of The Lord) Virgin *Nitty Gritty: Solomon (7") Arrival *A Witness: Lucky In London (12" - Loudhailer Songs) Ron Johnson *Band Of Holy Joy: Disgust (12" - Had A Mother Who Was Proud: And Look At Me Now) Flim Flam Productions *Spælimenninir í Hoydølum: Reinlender - Norway (LP - Umaftur) Not On Label (Spælimenninir í Hoydølum Self-Released) :(JP: 'What pleasure it gives me to say it, even if it is wrong') *Beloved: So Seldom Solemn (session) *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Crawfish (12") Jungle :(30 Years Of Rock - 1982 Trailer) *Music For Pleasure: Whiplash Caress (LP - Blacklands) Whirlpool *Leroy Smart & Charlie Chaplin: Bank Account (7") Power House *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Cold Fish (session) *Leningrad Sandwich: We Will Rise (v/a LP - Dig This: A Tribute To The Great Strike) Forward Sounds International *Frank Chickens: China Night (12" - Blue Canary) Kaz *Larks: The Jerk (v/a LP - Put On Your Dancing Shoes) Capitol *E-I-E-I-O: White Lines, Blue Skies, Black Top (LP - Land Of Opportunity) Demon *Marc Riley And The Creepers: Black Dwarf (session) *Amaswazi Emvelo: Indoda Yejazi Elimnyama (v/a LP - The Indestructible Beat Of Soweto) Earthworks *Beloved: In Trouble And Shame (session) Tracks marked # are taken from mixtape Peel Late 1985. File ;Name * 1) 1985-1x-xx Peel Late 1985 *2) 020A-B0728XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *3) 020A-B0728XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:32:17 (15:40 to 28:04) *2) 0:56:19 *3) 1:03:38 ;Other *1) Mixtape created from tapes SB460, SB489, SB490 and SB472 of Weatherman22's Tapes *1) Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. *2)&3) Recordings at the British Library ;Available * 1) Mediafire * 2)&3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B728/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:British Library